


Pictures of the Past

by Snowstorm345



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowstorm345/pseuds/Snowstorm345
Summary: Hey, I tried my best. Constructive criticism always welcome. I'm not sure how many fics I may write, I thought this would just be a fun thing to try out.





	Pictures of the Past

“Rex! I asked if you could help, not laze around like some Ardun!”

“Yeesh! Okay, okay! Didn’t have to throw my salvager’s helm again, y’know that thing’s practically my salary!”

Helping Mythra pick out art was... surprisingly difficult. It wasn’t as if Rex didn’t have an appreciation for art, it was that whatever he picked usually earned him a scathing look and a bat on the head. Apparently doing nothing earned him that privilege in full as well. Rex scanned the shelves of the antique store situated in Fonsa Myma. After all, playing Leftherian Life solo and winning every time wasn’t the most intriguing after a few hours.

“Hey, Mythra, how about this one?” With a lazy tilt of his head, Rex gestured towards the dust covered painting situated snugly between the wall of the building behind the tent and the desk. With a pointed look at Rex, Mythra took one look at the painting and immediately recoiled. Looking slightly worse for wear, Mythra shot another annoyed glance at Rex before stalking away from the booth. Both confused and concerned, Rex took a moment to gather his bearings—and salvaging helmet—before pursuing after his blade.

“Mythra! Hey! Wait up… please?” As he ran down the streets of Uraya’s capital, he caught up with her just as she rounded the corner into the inn they were resting for the night. Catching her gaze, which was slightly glazed and unfocused even for a salvager’s standard, she entered the girls’ room and slammed the door shut. Frowning slightly, Rex knocked on the door to no response. Slumping down to the ground with his back against the door, contemplation was his only companion at that moment. Nia was exploring the city and speaking with Cole, and Tora was busy repairing and tweaking Poppi with the occasional muffled, ‘How can I be of service, Master?’ being the only hint as of what was being performed behind closed doors. For now, all he could do was wait.

____________________________________________________________________________

Lost in thought, Rex failed to hear the faint footsteps that he had learned to attribute to Pyra’s arrival before the door swung inward sending both Driver and Aegis tumbling to the floor. As both Pyra and Rex’s heads spun, they were both peacefully oblivious to the position they were now compromised to on the floor of a public inn in one of Alrest’s most populated Titan. Rex lying in Pyra’s lap with his arms propped upon her knees, and Pyra straddling Rex’s hips from behind. With Pyra now focused on fixing her diadem, Rex slowly attempted to rise to his feet without making the position worse. Pyra’s sudden gasp and Rex’s adrenaline surge led to a situation less than savory for public affairs.

Blushing furiously, the pair scrambled away from each other, suddenly interested in the material of their shoes or adjusting one of their many accessories. While Rex was still attempting to control his wild blush, Pyra steeled herself for a more than difficult conversation with her, no, their driver.

“H-hey Rex.” She internally cringed, “Mythra and I have something we… we need to talk about.”

“O-oh, you did?” His head practically screaming for air, “w-well uh, what did you want to say?” Taking a deep breath, he leveled his head with hers and gazed into her flowing crimson eyes.

She smiled. “Here, come with me.” Offering her hand, he stood and followed her into the room that Mythra had previously shut herself in. Taking a seat on the chair facing the bristling Saffronia trees, she took a breath before starting. “Rex… you know of our history, correct?” He nodded. “Our power stems from 500 years ago… Originally, we were awoken by the hero, Addam. After defeating Malos the first time, we were sealed away to never be used again until humanity was deemed ‘worthy of us,’ as Addam had told us.” Smiling briefly, it quickly faltered and her breath hitched. “Mythra and I… we have never seen humanity as the ones who needed to be worthy of us. From the day we were born, we have seen more greetings and partings than any other human should know. Everywhere we step, pain follows. It seems that wherever we go pain will always wreak havoc over the people whom we choose to care for. Whether they wanted to know who we were or not, they were always hurt.” Tears built in her eyes as she stole a sideways glance towards Rex. “...you’ve understood, haven’t you?” she wipes her eyes, “you… Nia… Azurda… even Poppi and Tora. We’ve hurt you in ways unimaginable and all you’ve ever done has thanked us for it and welcomed us back into your heart.” She turns away and speaks at a volume just breaching a whisper. “Why? Why would you waste our time saving us?”

The question knocks Rex out of his stupor immediately and as soon as he opens his mouth to respond, he closes it yet again. Why did he forgive them? It was almost stupidly obvious in his mind, but from an outsider’s view, or from a person who was born into the world stemming from doubt and fear, it would almost seem insane. Illogical. Ludicrous. Second guessing would have become instinct implanted deep within the roots of their mind. Self-doubt that would unsurprisingly become a second nature akin to breathing. “Pyra…” Rising from his seat, he quickly crossed the distance between his blade and latched his arms around her. Her eyes widened, “I’ll always be here for you.” He spoke, diluted and muddled from the ether armor he was currently burying his face into. “No matter what. I’m your driver, and as your driver, my trust will always be in you. Even if it means you’re lying to me and I’m stuck the lone survivor, I’ll always trust that the decision you made was the best one. Pyra and Mythra, whichever one you are, you’ll always be the same wonderful person I met on that day under the tree of Elysium. But most importantly, the reason why I forgive is because you are your own person. I’ll be there every step of the way until we make it to Elysium.” Relaxing his grip slightly, he continued. “Also, I-uh have been wondering what’s been going on with Mythra?” Babbling slightly, he continued growing slightly more anxious and spoke faster with each word. “Because, you know, I pointed out that one painting, right? And then she turned and started walking away, but then she started going faster! So I-”

Giggling, Pyra placed a finger upon his lips, effectively silencing him. “That’s what Mythra came here to talk about. If you would?” With a bright burst of ether, Mythra came to be in place of Pyra.

“So the painting. You’re still wondering about that?” After a confirming nod, Mythra began walking outside of the Inn. “You coming or not? I’ll tell you the history as we walk.” Jumping to his feet, he eagerly began following. “Final Chorus. That’s the name of that piece of art. 500 years ago, a similar work was created, I had a friend of sorts who was an avid writer and pursuer of the arts along our quest to defeat Malos.” Slightly abashed, she glanced away, “his name was Minoth, for what that’s worth.” While Rex wasn’t looking, she quickly snatched his wallet and held it above her head.

“Hey! First you almost damage my lifestyle, and now you’re taking my wallet? I’m starting to like Pyra more than you Mythra!” He whined, while slightly pouting. To Mythra, the scene was downright comical. Being dwarfed by Addam and most of the other Drivers and Blades on their quest to save Torna was a commonality back 500 years ago. Now, Mythra would be able to turn the tables on their short, unsuspecting driver. Mythra, you know you shouldn’t be such a tease. She grimaced, “Oh give it a rest, Pyra.” No matter how long ago, it always seemed like the events of Torna happened yesterday. It would be a long time before she would be able to mourn and grieve the deaths of her friends properly. Ruffling Rex’s hair, she waltzed over to the antique stand.

____________________________________________________________________________

After making a quick stop at the antique store and purchasing the painting, they made their way into the office of Cole, hard at work for the play to honor the death of the legendary and beloved Vandham.

“Hey Mi-,”

“Cole. You meant Cole, correct Aegis?”

Blushing slightly, she nodded. “Ah, so you’ve come to me to examine a piece of artwork, correct?” He scooted his chair further to the dust covered painting. “Final Chorus, if I recall was the name of the original work. This seems to be a relatively accurate recreation, of course there are several creative liberties the artist must have taken when presented the opportunity. An artist must always find a way to leave his mark upon his work.” He leaned back, as if reminiscing on past memories. “Ah yes. This artwork was meant to mark and memorialize the final battle between the Aegises that sunk the titan of Torna.” He stopped to catch his breath, “who knows what the ‘Chorus’ part may have been, it may have been the crushing cries of the Tornan Titan, or the screech of metal from parrying and blocking.” He sighed, “but if you ask me, I believe it is the voices of those whom were lost in the battle between the Aegises. Although many may have left the world disappointed in their shortcomings and wistful of what could have come to be, I believe they all left the world with hope in their final breaths.” Closing his eyes, he swiftly scooted back to his work desk and scribbled out more lines for his play. The room was again plunged back into silence.

“That was spectacular! Thanks for the explanation Cole!” He smiled and practically glowed with excitement, “that was great, wasn’t it Mythra?” Besides him, Mythra had her eyes closed with a slight furrow in her brow. Noticing his glance on her, she quickly switched to Pyra to keep her grief contained.

“Yes, Rex, that was great.” Thank you Cole, we appreciate your time.” Pyra responded. He hummed his response, but was obviously engrossed in his work. “Let’s leave, shall we, Rex?” As Rex happily recounted the things he found interesting about Cole’s explanation, Pyra conversed quietly with Mythra.

“You know, he doesn’t blame you for what happened.”

“He might not blame me for what happened, but what about the others? What about Rex? What will he think once he learns that the Aegis that he is currently the driver was almost single handedly involved in the destruction of Torna?”

As the silent argument spread, Rex blurted obliviously, “You know, I think I understand what Cole meant.” Piquing the interest of both Pyra and Mythra, he continued, “he said the people felt sad, wishing that they had been better and had more time in the world.” He glanced upwards, “but inside, they were probably all happy that they got to meet a kind and caring Aegis like you, Mythra. They were all hoping for your success, and don’t blame you for what happened. They know what had to be done.” He smiled at Pyra, but internally she knew it was for Mythra. “Anyways, I’m starving! I wonder what’s gonna be on the menu today.” Whistling as he walked back to the inn, both Aegis's realized that for now they were content where they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I tried my best. Constructive criticism always welcome. I'm not sure how many fics I may write, I thought this would just be a fun thing to try out.


End file.
